percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Tartarus by BrayNation2017
This is based of Camp Demititan, and the credit for this goes to Camp demititan's creator and editors. It's called Camp Tartarus because most Titans are in Tartarus. Read ranking for it is very important. Feel free to add buildings/areas and create demititans please follow the rules and tell me if you think we should make a CampTartarusroleplaywiki. Hope you enjoy this fan fiction camp and maybe if we get enough members we can make a wiki page and give this idea to Rick Riordon and maybe have a Camp Tartarus book series. Welcome To Camp Tartarus If your here Camp Jupiter wouldn't accept you and Camp Half Blood put you in the Hermes Cabin. The reason being is because they don't want you to learn to use your powers. They know that sense Titans were born first that were stronger their powers are just fractions of ours. Here at Camp Tartarus we are going to teach you how to use your powers. Then maybe we can avenge our parents or correct there mistakes, it's up to us because WE ARE DEMITITANS! Camp Rules 1. No killing, just severely injuring at most. 2. Don't tell gods or demigods about the camp(they didn't want it to be around) 3. Must accept any type of challenge. 4. No dating members from your cabin. 5. Cerfuw is at 8:30, but Cabin Praetor's cerfuw is at 9:30.(for meeting purposes) Demititan Info Kronos(Titan of Time/ King of Titans) ABILITIES:demititans of Kronos will have great leadership skills, slow time for short periods of time, and can be possible oracles. POPULAR WEAPONS: Sickles, kurisarigamas, shields, and spathas or gladiuses. Rhea(the Queen of Titans) has no children other than the titans for she is Kronos's husband. Mnemosyne(Titaness of Memory) ABILITIES: her demititans have the ability to share memories, brainwash, and remember almost everything they hear,say,see,taste,and smell,and remember others battle tactics. It makes them great scouts and helps in 1v1 combat. POPULAR WEAPONS: daggers, shields, gladiuses, and spears. Oceanus(The Titan of the Oceans/Sea) ABILITIES: his demititans can control water, create hurricanes, control humidity, control cold temperatures, cause earthquakes, breathe underwater, heal when touching water, and go in water and stay dry. POPULAR WEAPONS: any celestial bronze weapon. Phoebe( The Titaness of Prophetic powers) ABILITIES: they can foretell te future, making them natural oracles, and quest givers at camp. POPULAR WEAPONS: Phoebe's children aren't usually fighters but the May carry daggers,knives, but they mostly give quest an act as healers. Krios(the Titan of Constelations) ABILITIES:his demititan's skills are increased when under Constelations, and are good at disguising themselves making great spys. POPULAR WEAPONS: daggers,gladiuses, and bows. Thei & Selene(both Titanesses of the moon) ABILITIES: these 2 types of demigods have the same abilities and are mother and daughter, there demititans are in separate cabins but share abilities, these abilities are, they can control tides, cause earthquakes, cause volcanic eruptions, and get stronger under moonlight. POPULAR WEAPONS: any swords, war axes, daggers, sickles, shields, and bows. Hyperion & Helios(Both Titans of te Sun) Abilities: they have different cabins but similar abilities.Can create flames, can fly, stronger in sunlight, can glow, can control hot temperatures, and are great in te forge( Helios's kids can create blades called "Helioblades" that can get to extreme temperatures when used by his demigods) POPULAR WEAPONS: katanas, boot knives, shields, javelins, spathas, gladiuses, and bows. Tethys(Titaness of the sea) ABILITIES: See Oceanus's abilities for there abilities are the same, but her children can heal others. POPULAR WEAPONS: Any celestial bronze weapons. Koios(The Titan of Knowledge) ABILITIES: his demititans are incredibly smart, and can predict what others will do. POPULAR WEAPONS: any weapon Themis(Titaness of Order) ABILITIES: her demititans are natural leaders, they will follow orders as well as give them, they have a ability similar to charmspeak. POPULAR WEAPONS: Any weapon Lapetus/Bob(Titan of Mortality) ABILITIES: his children have increased humane powers like, compassion, courage, willpower, leadership, friendship, bravery, and love. POPULAR WEAPONS: any swords, battle axes, warhammers, shields, an bows. Eos(Titaness of Dawn) ABILITIES: can control lighting, are stronger at dawn. POPULAR WEAPONS: Shields and spathas. Lelantos(Titan of Stealth) ABILITIES: when blessed by Lelantos, try can shapeshift, there normal abilities are, invisibility, shadow traveling, and stealth. POPULAR WEAPONS: Knives and poisons Leto(camp counsellor/ Titaness of Motherhood) has no abilities Asteria(Titaness of The Stars) Abilities: see Krios for her abilities Atlas(Titan of Strenght and Endurance) ABILITIES: his children have super Strenght and are almost invincible POPULAR WEAPONS: Gauntlets, spiked balls(like in the hunger games when peeta threw one)morning stars, and maces Prometheus(Titan of Forethought) ABILITIES: have visions POPULAR WEAPONS: any weapons Epimetheus(Titan of Afterthought) ABILITIES: has visions of the past POPULAR WEAPONS: any Menotius(Titan of Doom and) ABILITIES: enhanced Strenght, can harness there energy to cause exsplosions, and can create fissures in the ground. POPULAR WEAPONS: any weapons that will bring extreme pain and suffering Metis(Titaness of Wisdom) same abilities as Koios. Astraeus(Titan of Dusk) Same abilities as Eos but with dusk instead of Dawn Pallas(Titan of Warcraft) His children's abilities are te same as Ares's children's POPULAR WEAPONS: any Perses(Titan of Destruction) Same as Menotus's children's abilities but stronger. Ranking 1 Praetor (highest cabin rank)per cabin. 3 Majors(second highest rank) per cabin, majors are ranked by 1, 2 &3, 1 being the best. And unlimited minors(praetor can promote/demote any cabin members) DO NOT EDIT YOUR RANK!!! To obtain praetor you must be the first to make a demititan of that titan major is same way just 2nd 3rd and 4th person. Camp Cabins Cabin 1(Kronos) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 2(Mnesmosyne) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 3(Oceanus) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 4(Phoebe) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 5(Krios) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 6(Thei) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 7(Hyperion) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 8(Tethys) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 9(Koios) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 10(Thermis) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 11(Lapetus/Bob) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 12(Rhea) She has an honorary Bain since it was her idea to start the camp. Cabin 13(Selene) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 14(Helios) Praetor: Wraith Ta Lino (BrayNation17) Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 15(Eos) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 16(Lelantos) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 17(Leto Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 18(Asteria) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 19(Atlas) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 20(Prometheus) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 21(Epimetheus) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 22(Menotius) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 23(Metis) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 24(Astreaus) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 25(Pallas) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Cabin 26(Perses) Praetor: Major 1: Major 2: Major 3: Other Camp Locations The Cafeteria The Cafeteria is where demititans go to eat. Unlike other Camps you can take your meals to go just as long as you return the dishes. There are goblets are enchanted to become any drink there users desire, and the platters and plates are the same but with food. The Court House The Court House is where Leto stays at the Camp. It's also where Quest and Ranks are given. And, it is where demititans are judged if the break the rules or commit crimes like stealing and treason. The Pastures of Pain The Pastures of Pain are where demititans go to spar/train. There are many weapon racks, alchemy tables, targets, arrows, and the forges are there too. This is where a few challenges are like, Archery challenges and alchemy test. The Coliseum The Coliseum is in The Pastures of Pain, it is like a smaller version of a Roman coliseum. This is where team and individual challenges are accepted. The Forges The Forges are also located in The Pastures of Pain, Demititans come here to forge weapons, and take on Forging challenges. The Mini Labyrinth Here is where demititans challenge there sanity in the mazes and see how long they can last before they become mentally unstable. This is great for training in the mental are of your body, as you must survive 1 whole night there or find your way out. Camp Members Wraith La Tino(Praetor) Category:Camp Tartarus by BrayNation2017Category:Camp DemititanCategory:BrayNation17Category:Camp Demititan (Storm Rider)